


All I Do Is Want You

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Object Insertion, Slight Crossdressing, The Instagram Fitness Thot AU No One Wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day Eleven.The idea that clothes had a gender, Guy thought, was total bullshit.





	All I Do Is Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where, when they're on Earth, they have a joint Instagram Fitness account where they pretty much only post ab pics and suggestive images of the two of them. Guy is Hal's Instagram "boyf" and they have a ton of sex and yet they're too stubborn to say anything like that in real life. Of course, this is just some smut but someone would be very confused if they read it without knowing this.
> 
> Title is from "Pink Lemonade" by James Bay which would so be on their workout/post-workout-sex playlist.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hal had already looked for Guy at the Gym they frequented together so, when he didn’t see him there, he figured he was either cooling down at home or working out in his private gym. 

“C’mon, Gardner, open up! We have to post today or else people might unfollow us.” He called out, knocking on his door.

‘It’s your account,” Came the muffled reply from the other side of the door, “But come in I guess, didn’t I give ya a key.”

Hal let himself in, shutting the door behind him and checking himself out in the full length mirror. He had run over from his own place and was sweaty but in a sexy (if he did say so himself) way. Running a hand through sweaty brown locks, he turned around to face Guy.

“Yeah, but I didn’t just...want...to uh. Barge in. What are you wearing?!” He gasped out, taking in Guy’s appearance.

Guy was leaning over the sink, grimacing into a protein shake that they had sent to them to promote on the account. But, more importantly, he was wearing a, quite frankly, obscene pair of yoga pants. They also happened to be floral print, a fact that would’ve made Hal laugh if his throat weren’t as dry as the mouthful of unmixed protein powder that Guy was working through.

He turned his head, spitting into the sink before answering.

“Yoga pants, you never seen em before, Jordan?”  
“Not on you!”

Guy chuckled, taking another swig of the protein shake.

“You like em?”  
“They have roses or something on them!” He sputtered out, and Guy rolled his eyes.  
“First things first, they’re peonies. Second things second, you got a problem with that?”

Hal might’ve but not the problem that Guy thought he had. No, he was too busy staring at the obscene way the fabric clung to his ass. He shook his head like he was trying to get the image out of his mind, but his eyes never left.

“We...um. Yes, we have to make a post for today.”  
“Why do we gotta make one every day while we’re on Earth? We disappear for months at a time but suddenly we have to be on time?” Guy said, holding his ring hand up for emphasis.

He really didn’t have a come back for that. Instead, he moved forward until he was crowding Guy up against the counter, stepping into his space. Their noses brushed together as he tilted down slightly, voice husky when he could speak again.

“I do, by the way.”  
“What, have a problem with them?” Guy murmured, setting down the protein shake and resting his hands on Hal’s hips.  
“Like them.”

His own hands slid down to grip a handful of Guy’s ass, pulling them flush together so Guy could feel just how much he liked them. He had gotten almost painfully hard the moment he saw Guy in those damn yoga pants and he could feel Guy start to get into it as well through the nothingness that was the yoga pants.

They ground together for a bit, Hal tilting in all the way and pressing their lips together. It was a nice kiss, save for the taste of over-processed protein powder and Hal pulled back with a grunt.

“That stuff’s gross.” He murmured, tilting his head towards the shaker next to them.

Guy rumbled with his laughter, pressing a kiss to Hal’s jawline.

“It usually is.”

When they decided to move to somewhere more comfortable, they didn’t quite make it to bed, falling into each other on the area rug in front of the tv on the way to Guy’s bedroom. He wondered what it said about them when Guy reached for the lube that was in the chest next to the couch, handing it back to Hal but he figured that it wasn’t the time to think about that. Not when he was slicking up two of his fingers and pulling down those yoga pants to just below Guy’s ass, pushing it up under the waistband.

“Shit, Gardner.” He grunted out, eying up the sight as he slipped a finger inside of him.  
“Knew ya liked the pants, Jordan.” He grunted out, head falling over to rest against his forearms.

He couldn’t argue with that, not from how tight Guy was around his fingers. He wasted no time prepping him, cock aching in his own workout pants, and he was soon slipping his fingers out and slicking up his dick with another pump of lube.

“Maybe we could get free lube from someone if we promised to run an ad.” Hal said, pressing in deep.  
“ _Shit,_ I don’t think they let that sort of stuff on Instagram.” Guy said and Hal laughed.

He started up a rhythm that was a bit rough or maybe just rough enough to have Guy gasping for it, pushing back onto Hal’s cock. With the way Guy felt around him, Hal’s eyes slipped closed and he was too busy to see the green glow of Guy’s ring. He didn’t notice anything until he could feel something slicked up pressing against his own ass.

“H-Hey!” He gasped out and Guy chuckled.  
“Want me to stop?”  
“No, keep going, just gimme more warning next time.” He panted out, throwing his head back and moaning.

Hal alternated between rocking forward into Guy’s tight heat and rocking back into the construct toy that Guy had created just for him. It was aimed to hit his prostate perfectly and he couldn’t hold back the loud noises he was making, pounding into Guy hard and fast and back against the toy. The double stimulation was almost too much and he found himself getting close to the edge quickly.

Reaching down, he began to stroke Guy off in quick, jittery movements of his hand and they were soon both gasping and moaning for it in tandem. He couldn’t last long, not when it was like that, and Hal soon threw his head back and came with a sharp cry of Guy’s name, shooting off inside of him. Guy followed suit, grunting and spilling into Hal’s hand.

They collapsed on the rug next to each other, Guy throwing out his arm and pulling Hal in close.

“Some company sent these to us by the way, said to give them to our girlfriends.” Guy chuckled and Hal laughed, considering them.

“Well...they do seem pretty comfortable.” He decided, running his clean fingers over the fabric.

And he vowed to snag a pair or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
